


Воительница

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Виньетка, встреча, драма, знакомство, комфортинг, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Как Эмбер с Уилсоном познакомились.





	Воительница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shieldmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35480) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Хаус терпеть не может консультаций. Консультации его больных давно уже стали делом Уилсона.  
Обычно это выглядит так: после очередного эффектного выступления Хауса перед пациентом приходит Уилсон и более мягким тоном объясняет, что значит его болезнь. И если Хаусу случается вынести смертельный приговор, то дело Уилсона - успокоить и обнадёжить пациента.  
И вот сегодня, направляясь к больному панк-рокеру, Уилсон останавливается, увидев в палате одну из новых коллег Хауса, кандидатов в его команду. Если она уже проводит беседу с пациентом, Уилсон не будет мешать.  
Но, заметив, что больной спит, Уилсон все же решается предложить свою помощь. Он тихонько приоткрывает дверь.  
\- Доктор… - он отчаянно пытается вспомнить ее имя. Не "Стервой" же её зовут? "Эмбер… Волакис, кажется".  
Она резко поворачивается.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сухо говорит она. - Я уже ухожу. Так и передайте Хаусу.  
\- Я вовсе не гоню вас, - говорит Уилсон и хочет уйти. Но его останавливает взгляд Эмбер. Эмбер смотрит так, словно стоит перед врагом на поединке. В глазах её - и дерзость, и вызов; и где-то в глубине - и попранная гордость, и затаенные слезы. Взгляд воительницы. Рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах.  
Всё это вдруг потрясает его до глубины души. Он вдруг понимает: она боролась за место в команде Хауса, как могла.  
Нельзя, несправедливо не вознаградить за это. Но что он может предложить ей? Его конёк - утешать.  
\- Я не гоню вас, - говорит Уилсон и тихо прибавляет: - Разве я посмею?


End file.
